Save me, just one more time
by Oustiti
Summary: A oneshot about what would happen if Gosalyn lost DarkwingDrake. It’s quite sad, contains one OC. Warning characters dead. Please review. Rated T for languish just to be sure, it's not that bad.linked stories planned.


Pre word: This takes place when Gosalyn is 17. Darkwing got killed during a fight with Nega Duck. Nega Duck died as well. Since her fathers dead Gosalyn wasn't the same anymore. In her good heart an evil part was created by her hate towards Nega Duck who caused her dads dead. Her personality splits. I call it dissonant in this story. I know the name is not entirely right but both dissonant as a split personality are in the same categories of illness. It is often confused with Schizophrenia, which is a sort of heavy depression and has nothing to do with split personality's.

**-----**

**Save me, just one more time...**

July the 18th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
I have given a dairy with my newest patient. It is a test. In my studies that I have done the last years I concluded that by solving traumas you can heal the patient. Now I have the ideal test person for my theory.

July the19th. Dairy Gosalyn Mallard:  
It is now 2 years, 5 hours and 6 seconds ago that I have done it .A year medication and therapy for nothing. Warm blood slides down my arm. A burning feeling. Deliciously that pain, a relieve….What am I doing? It's a lie, all of it. I play the victim. Why can't I admit it, I love that pain. I can't let it go, I don't want to let it go. I'm addicted. Darn, I'm throwing away my god damn live. I hate it, but it is the only way I have to keep him close.

I'll do everything to keep HER out of my head.

July the 20th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
The patient shows recurrence phenomena. I have commissioned her to keep a dairy to be able to observe her. In the beginning she didn't agree but we made a deal: if she would keep the dairy she wouldn't have to come back to the hospital.  
To my hypotheses so far she fears her other half. She is the ideal study object for my new methods.

July the 22th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
The first part of the dairy concerned me. The patient is falling back in old bad habits. I have ordered her guardian mister L.McQuack to keep all sharp things away from her. The therapy session starts Saturday. I hope progress will be done.

P.s. the dairy therapy is my newest heal method for dissonant.

July the 25th. Dairy Gosalyn Mallard:  
The last part wasn't what you expected, was it? You didn't even dare thinking it. That I would be this strong. Thank the inventor of heavy drugs for that, you really should try it once doc! And don't think ya can boss me 'round, she is nothin' without me.  
7.00 p.m: Please forgive me for the part above. You must help me. I can't take it any longer. I'm dieing inside. It's like poison killing me slowly. I want HER to leave, I beg you take back in the hospital, I need your help!

P.s.: SMS (Save My Soul)

July the 27th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
The patient, whom I treat at present, is a young duck called Gosalyn. She's 17. She has been brought in this morning, at 09.35, in the institution for mentally sick people. She suffers from dissonant. She has been taken in on own request (partially). Tomorrow the treatment starts. I will try to keep my experiment with the dairy go further.

July the 28th. Dairy Gosalyn Mallard:  
First day in the institution. I had a fight with HER this night. I just came back from the first therapy I attend. It keeps HER away, now I can finally relax. Now doctor, I turn to you for my healing and I will help you with your research. Since he was ripped away from me it started. SHE was gone for a while but it's all starting again. I miss him so much.

July the 29th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
The patient dairy is highly confusing I will try to find a structure in it during the therapy.  
5.00 p.m.: The patient is doing better. She cooperates and keeps up her dairy. Thanks to my new inventive method I know the possible cause that traumatism her and caused the dissonant. Her parents dead when she was young but most of all the dead from her first guardian, Drake Mallard. According to my hypotheses, healing is possible with this patient.

August the 2th. Dairy Gosalyn Mallard:  
Damn, now I'm back in this fucking hospital. That stupid bitch should have kept her blood mount shut. Nobody would have given a damn for it. Now everything is happening again. But she didn't get me away last time and guess what, it won't work this time either.  
6.56 p.m.: I can't go on this way. The therapy only help temporary. I miss him so much. I need your warmth, your advice; I need you to save me now more than ever. You are in my heart, now and to the end of all this. P.s. even longer.

August the 5th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
The patient seems progressing slowly. Her memories are still very confusing. She writes as herself, as her other half and addressed to her deceased guardian Drake.

August the 9th. Dairy Gosalyn Mallard:  
Shame on you doc! Using my poor naïve other part as a guinea pig this way ...  
9.22 p.m: Don't pay attention at the part above; I missed therapies because of sickness today.

August the 22th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
During today's therapy some bad things occurred. The patient is growing more aware than in the past thanks to my new method but unfortunately she also suffers a lot because of the fight. I start doubting if I should use Gosalyn as a guinea pig.  
I have never met a girl like her, she's so spirited. Perhaps she is more than a ordinary patient.

August the 25th. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
A tragic thing happened today. The patient had not followed the therapies. Taken over by her other half, she had a rage attack and cause a great deal of damage. To protect both her as the other patients I had her locked up for the moment.

September the first. Notebook doctor Sheppard:  
With pain in the heart I have to report this: I could not prevent that my last patient, Gosalyn, committed suicide. She died at 04.45 a.m. She had manage to escape the hospital and jumped from the St.Canard bridge. Nothing could be done to save her. I will now talk to her guardian.  
11.45 p.m.: Her guardian was not surprised neither shocked by this terrible news. This depresed me very much in the beginning. He told me that he feared for years that something like this would happen. He said she never recovered the dead of her father Drake. She was broken. Mr.McQuak gave me a note which she had given him in preservation to give me. This is what she wrote:

1 September 00.00 p.m.: Am I right? Sorry, this is not the moment to be spirited I guess. This note is to explain my last actions to you further and help you with your research. Don't feel guilty. At least I'm free now, _**he **_saved me one last time. I was already dead all those years, I died when he died. Since that one day. I was nothing more than one empty shell.  
Thanks to your therapy and the dairy I started to live again, to remember. The choice of killing the shell was the sacrifice which I had to make too save my soul and be with him again.She would have taken over eventually and I don't dare thinking about what would have happened then. I wish you much luck in your further life. Do not throw it away; it's of the most precious things.  
Yours for ever great full

Gosalyn Mallard

P.s. take care of Launchpad, I think he likes you.

-----

Authors note: Actually this story wasn't meant to be a Darkwing fic, but a text for a competition. But I wanted to have some opinions about it so I made it into a Darkwing text so I could get some reviews on it. I hope you guy's like it though.But please review, all kinds of commentary are welcome.


End file.
